Losing Control
by Snow White's Rose
Summary: Harry is tired of being unloved and sacrificing things he wants. When a new student catches his eye and sparks an inner lust, Harry decides to take matters into his own hands. Dark!Dominant!Harry. Please R&R!


_A/N: Hey everyone! This is written for the 'Revived Smut University Challenge' with the Week One prompt 'tongue'. Harry may be a bit OOC in this as it's my first time writing for Harry Potter. Dubcon I think. Thanks to _**maddy135 **_for betareading this chapter. _

**Chapter 1: Lust**

Harry had been watching Seth for a while. The way his blue eyes moved around the DA rooms in confusion made the black-haired boy's heart beat fast and wild. He didn't know why but there was something about the other. They had only talked a few times and while his shy personality was also charming, it was his looks that lured him in, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He was more beautiful than Cho in his humble opinion. Harry had turned the Room of Requirement into tiny rooms for all the pairs to practice in. Ron and Hermione were practicing together in one room while Ginny was with Dean in one of the others.

Harry noticed all the students were paired up. His heart beat sped up as he realized he would have to partner up with Seth. He felt his cheeks heat up as his member started to harden. He tried to force these dirty thoughts out of his head when he realized Seth was watching him. He motioned for Seth to join him in a separate room. He was teaching everyone to practice the summoning charm 'Accio'.

His mind was distracted however. There was something about this boy that was almost like the pull of a Veela power calling him towards him. He was so absent-minded that he accidently cast the banishing spell instead of the summoning spell and ended up banishing Seth's clothes instead.

"Harry..." Seth squeaked, looking highly uncomfortable. He didn't understand what was going on and what Harry was up to.

Harry was in shock at what he had done. When he had cast the spell, he was quite aroused but he hadn't expected this to happen. He was usually in so much more in control of himself than this. He hadn't even lost control with Cho's beauty, but for once, he didn't want to control it. He leaned closer, capturing Seth's lips with his own and allowing his tongue to roll into the other's mouth, exploring it.

Seth almost wanted to pull away but the kiss was so tender and loving that it surprised and pulled him in. This was crazy, he didn't even know Harry more than he was the boy who lived. He had never even thought of sex before. Just thinking about it made his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. It reminded him of when his sister tried to give him the sex talk. He pulled away.

"Harry," Seth whispered. "I don't know you."

Harry frowned, knowing Seth had good a point. They didn't know each other but somehow that didn't deter him. He didn't understand this feeling that was making his mind so unreasonable.

"I know," he murmured. "But I won't hurt you." He reached out a thumb, rubbing it against Seth's nipple causing it to harden.

Seth let out a moan at Harry's gentle rubbing. A part of him didn't want to pull away and he let out a gasp as Harry began planting soft kisses down his neck.

Harry slid his hand into Seth's entrance. Seth writhed and bucked against him, letting out moans and gasps of pleasure. It was an amazing feeling, something he had never felt before.

"Do you like this?" Harry asked, nibbling on his earlobe gently. There was no response from the other except gasps and moans of pleasure. The black-haired boy grinned in satisfaction and charmed the door so it couldn't be opened from the outside.

Harry used the same banishing spell on himself before leaning over Seth. He took the other's hardened member in his mouth sucking on it as seth's hands groped his chest and inner thighs. Seth whimpered from the pleasure and slight discomfort. The discomfort was due to the fact that he had never done such thing before but the pleasure outweighed the slight pain. As Harry sucked harder on seth's member, all thoughts of how wrong this must be and how Harry was probably just using him to fulfill his lust left his head.

Harry felt so much pleasure from this; it was almost like all the pain he had suffered last year was dying away. He had also never done this before but Seth was to tempting. He knew it was wrong to have such dark thoughts but he deserved to live a little after all that he had gone through. Harry always lost things, now he wanted to gain something. If he had been thinking rationally, he would have realized that this was wrong. He barely knew Seth and it was wrong to use him like this to fulfill his own pleasures. He stopped sucking the member and positioned himself at the other's entrance.

Seth's eyes widened as he realized what Harry was about to do. He didn't want to lose his virginity like this.

"Harry no," Seth said softly. "You're not thinking clear. You don't even know me. You want to save this for someone you love, not me." He was terrified of this. He was only 15 after all and he didn't want his first time to be with someone whose eyes seemed to be only filled with lust and nothing more.

Harry stroked his cheek gently, pressing another kiss to his lips and sucking on a nipple gently.

"I'm going to take you," Harry said in an almost possessive tone. "I want to be your first and only. This will hurt a little but I'll make it enjoyable."

He then entered him as gently as he could as Harry really didn't want to hurt Seth. However the pleasure was so strong that he began thrusting harder and faster, too absorbed in his own feelings to hear the others painful cries and whimpers of both pain and pleasure. He continued on sucking on the nipple as well as groping the other's body and ass.

Seth found it enjoyable at first but then whimpered in displeasure and pain. It still brought pleasurable but it was painful and he could feel himself beginning to bleed. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, having not expected Harry to have been this rough. As he pulled out and redid the spell, returning his clothes, Seth didn't want to move.

Harry hoisted him to his feet and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I didn't want it to hurt but I do want you. Please don't tell anyone." He leaned close, kissing him one last time before unlocking the door and going out to dismiss the class. Ron and Hermione glanced his way, thinking he had gotten into a fight with Seth, but Harry didn't give them a second glance. The side of him that had come out with Seth, he didn't want anyone else to ever see. A part of him felt ashamed and disappointed. Why had he lost such control? What was that feeling that made him want to touch every inch of Seth's body? To make him moan his name and plead for more? Surely...it couldn't be love. No, it was too soon, they barely knew each other. It had to be a sexual attraction and despite how wrong it was, he wanted more.


End file.
